domofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheonlyTliu
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! D-day 13:22, 27 December 2008 (UTC) RE: RSS Feed Or The Like I've never used it, but it looks like it works fine. I didn't get a message about the RSS feed stopping from Wikia, nor do I see a problem like yours on the Wikia central. :x If it keeps not working, I suggest you leave a message on the Central Wiki's forums, since it's a problem I cannot resolve. -D-day 00:46, 22 February 2009 (UTC) The feed appears fine when I view it on My Yahoo, but it's on about a week delay on Google Reader. I'm not sure if that's a Wikia wide issue or not, I'll look into it. ♦[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 00:48, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Just checked some other more popular Wikias: it's definitely a consistent problem on Google Reader, with the last updates being around February 10-11th for some or just only tracking Userpage changes. I can't find anything about it on Google support or Wikia support. I'm not sure if you use a different RSS reader but I'd strongly suggest posting at the link D-day suggested. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 00:58, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks for the help, I do use Google Reader, but I'll wait to find out the delay time or another month. TheonlyTliu 01:51, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :: An update, Google Reader resumed updates today around 2PM. But at first glance it seems that everything I have missed since then was not sent. TheonlyTliu 03:16, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Monster drop rate notes When you add them, please wrap them inside the tags so the notes can be transcluded too, like this. Thanks! --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 15:44, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : Will do. BTW, you don't mind that I take out the coupons when ever I add drop rates do you? TheonlyTliu 23:11, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think it's fine; I can't decide whichever works best, so I'm leaving this in your hands. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 14:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Numbers! I had to include the Lost numbers somewhere. Other than those numbers, the other ones are all parts of song lyrics :3 →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 23:19, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all your testing :) Good luck to ya. →[[User:SSF|SSF''']] (talk) 06:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for all of your help and everybody contributions. I probably would've stopped playing a while back, if it weren't for this wikia. Keep up the good work o.ob TheonlyTliu 15:53, April 11, 2011 (UTC)